davidricardomurillocardozofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son (Canción)
thumb|Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son - Iron MaidenSeventh Son Of A Seventh Son es la quinta pista del álbum homónimo de la banda británica Iron Maiden. Es también el Opening de la serie de animé colombo-japonesa Mega David 11º, Apokalypse; y por consiguiente se encuentra en dos versiones: *Version Completa: Álbumes Recopilatorios *Versión de TV: Álbumes de Soundtrack La canción es digna de ser resaltada dadas sus características y complejidad, tanto en estudio como en vivo, tal es el caso del Maiden England, en donde se puede apreciar a la canción en su máxima expresión. Canción Compuesta por tres segmentos de diferente índole siempre ambientados por teclados. Primer segmento El primero de ellos (0'00"-4'18"), enmarcado en una lenta cabalgata de bajo y guitarras, expone todas las líricas (estrofas y coros) de la canción y finaliza con un juego de dobles voces de guitarras. Segundo segmento El segundo segmento (4'19"-6'51") evoca ambientes gélidos, con la presencia constante del bajo en tonos altos y de teclados in crescendo. Las guitarras aparecen paulatinamente de manera diferenciada. El bombo va aumentando la intensidad presagiando lo que será el desenlace. Es una pausa y a la vez una acumulación de energía que desborda en la siguiente fase que es la más intensa de las tres: Tercer segmento El tercer segmento (6'52"-9'53"). Ausente de voces. Es una verdadera batalla de punteos cargados de agresividad, precisión, velocidad e inspiración siempre soportados por líneas de bajo y batería de fuerte carácter. Cada guitarra tiene dos espacios para puntear separados cada uno por interesantes cambios de ritmo. El ocaso de la canción es un melancólico cuadro de juegos de guitarra a dos voces; direccionado por nostálgicas notas en el bajo y fríos acordes en los teclados. Letra Original Estrofa I Here they stand brothers them all; All the sons divided they'd fall. Here await the birth of the Son: The Seventh, the Heavenly, the Chosen One ...Ohhh... Estrofa II Here the birth from an unbroken line, born the healer the Seventh, his time, unknowingly blessed and as his life unfolds, slowly unveiling the power he holds. ...Ohhh... Coro Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son, Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son, Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son, Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son. ...Ohhh... Estrofa III Then they watch the progress he makes; The Good and the Evil... Which path will he take? Both of them trying to manipulate The use of his powers before it's too late! ...Ohhh... Coro Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son, Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son, Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son, Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son. ...Ohhh... Estrofa IV Today is born the Seventh one; Born of Woman the Seventh Son, And he in turn of a Seventh Son, He has the power to heal, He has the gift of the second sight, He is the chosen one, So it shall be written, So it shall be done... Categoría:Canción Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Iron Maiden Categoría:Metal Categoría:Mega David Records